User blog:PigZapper/TMM - Chapter 1 (TEMPORARY DUE TO UPLOAD ISSUE)
This morning, the body of The Real PTLD was discovered under a blanket in the Tubbyland Wikia Community Center. The Tubbyland Wikia Police Department was notified, and the body was searched. The victim had a smartphone and a gun with them. They were killed by having a detached custard machine faucet lodged in their neck. Custard blotched on the shaft indicated that the killer had custard on their fingers, and that the center of the blotches would contain fingerprints. The phone and some fingerprint dustings would be taken back to the station with Cheif Tupar Tuparman, CSI Dr. C.L. Tuparman, and Officer Cowhat. Detecitve Mike and Detective Pig are sent to PTLD's apartment to investigate. Mike: Alright, so there's a bathroom with a medicine cabinet, some drawers, and a closet. I'll take the medicine cabinet, you take the drawers, we'll both check the closet afterward. Pig: Alright. *a few minutes pass by Mike: Cabinet's clear, how about you? Pig: I've found some pens and pencils and a notepad that hasn't been used, but those aren't important. I've also found two other pieces of paper. One of them is small and has a picture of a blueberry pie on it, the other is large and has a bunch of numbers on it. Some of the digits are circled and have another number written in pen beside them. Mike: ...odd. Let's take a look inside the closet. *Inside the closet, there is a safe. The safe has a keypad attached to it and is locked with a 4-digit code. Mike: Dangit, that safe could contain some good clues. Pig: Yeah...wait, I think I know how to solve the code! *Pig looks at the drawer items Pig: Of course...the picture shows pie, the number is pi! The circled digits are 6, 2, 3, and 7. The numbers written beside them are 3, 1, 4, and 2, respectively. If I arrange those numbers into numerical order, that gives me 1234. Arranging the circled digits in that order gives me the code...2763! *Pig types the code into the keypad, the safe opens Mike: Hmmm...there's a letter and a note...the letter says it's from PTLD, let's read that first. "Dear reader, if you see this, it means I'm either in prison for what I have done or dead for trying. I'm sorry for doing this, but what they were planning...what they wanted to do...I couldn't let it happen. I care about people in the community too much, and I can't have them getting hurt. That being said, I took up the responsibility of investigating this thing, and kept my findings a secret. I can't share too much information in case they find this, but...be warned, this community is in grave danger. With care, The Real PTLD P.S. If you're looking for clues or something, there's a note beside this letter that I found in my apartment one day. My findings were gone and the window was open." Pig: Hmmm...let's check out the note. "Dear PTLD, it has come to my unfortunate attention that you have made some..discoveries. Congratulations, it takes some skill to pull things like this off! Sadly, this skill is getting you into trouble. Do not go poking your nose where it does not belong, and do not share your findings with anyone. I'm afraid I cannot have my project being ruined. To make it easier for you to stay silent about the situation, I've repossessed any documents you had regarding this. Don't bother going to security about this break-in. Before I arrived, I hacked into the security system and wirelessly disabled the camera outside your window. Anyway, you are safe for now, but this is your only warning. Do NOT continue your search or attempt to foil my plans again, or you WILL become a target. I'm sure you know who I am. Thank you for reading this sincere warning." Mike:....what the crap? Pig:...looks like this case is much more than it seems. We better get back to the station. Category:Blog posts